


Expectations

by deitaru



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deitaru/pseuds/deitaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>KibaShika has been the source of a lot of emotions for me since the very beginning of my "feelings" career, so to speak. And well, this came out. You shouldn't be surprised, really. I set out to write happy things but then this happened. Please heed the archive warnings and such, per usual! Enjoy this quick drabble and yeah, it's sort of also an apology for slacking on my other fics.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> KibaShika has been the source of a lot of emotions for me since the very beginning of my "feelings" career, so to speak. And well, this came out. You shouldn't be surprised, really. I set out to write happy things but then this happened. Please heed the archive warnings and such, per usual! Enjoy this quick drabble and yeah, it's sort of also an apology for slacking on my other fics.

No one expected you to miss him. And frankly, neither did you. The news came as a shock to everyone, standing there in the middle of Konoha village like the useless dumbasses you were, staring at Kurenai and the remains of their ragged team with disbelief. Hinata, bruised and bleeding; her brother rushing to her side effortlessly and helping her walk through the streets and back to the safety of home. Shino, usually so stoic and silent was-- was he weeping? You couldn't believe it. You literally stood there with the rest of them, your mouth open and eyebrows knit together. And Kiba-- where was-- 

"Where's Kiba?" A voice called out from the crowd, accusatory and harsh. "Where the /fuck/ is Kiba?" Your vision shifts and it's his mom-- of course it's his mom, who else would carry herself like that, shoving her way through the crowd to point a trembling finger at the Jounin's face. You all held your breath. You held your breath along with them and for once you were part of the crowd, part of the herd of sheep as you wait in silence for Kurenai's reply. But there came none and the look on her face was enough to send the young boy's mother careening to her knees-- the only time anyone had, or ever will, see Tsume Inuzuka weakneed and vulnerable. 

No one expected you to miss him, as they all slowly went back into routine. No one expected anything from you, and you were sure to always deliver. And parts of you didn't miss him. Parts of you went on your missions with the rest of them, watching their determination from afar as they made silent (and not so silent) vows. Parts of you were disgusted with the people who did miss him, the tears shed and the hearts left unfixed and torn apart, people who refused to change and just get the fuck over it. He wouldn't want that. He'd want them to fight and play and have a good time because that was exactly the sort of dumbass he was. He'd grin and tell them all to move on, because there were missions to get on with and people to help and the world to see. Parts of you hated them. And parts of you hated yourself. Because you missed him. You missed him and it was gross and you were gross and it was sickening how much you /missed/ him. 

It was gross how you'd leave your bed in the middle of the night now, to lay outside and look at the stars and think about life and how fleeting it was and how stupid he was and how much you wished he was here. Because he used to be here and now he wasn't and you felt. Empty. 

Not like you weren't used to that particular feeling, but when Kiba was around you thought about it less and about him more and he was annoying as shit but you liked his company more than most and now you were left feeling like he'd taken something from you. You were angry and afraid and you didn't want to be crying right now but you were. You were all of those things in the night, on your roof under the stars just like he'd convinced you to that one time. He'd convinced you to drag your lazy ass up to the roof and watch the sky slowly change and talk to him and, hell, maybe if you'd spent less time complaining and more time actually having a conversation you'd have more of him to remember. But you're stuck to that one night and it's all that replays in your head when you're alone, when you're up there thinking about his stupid grin and his stupid face and the stupid way with which he threw himself through life like nothing mattered. 

You don't ask the stars why. And you don't care to. You don't speak at all, but simply let the silence speak for itself. No one could answer any of the questions you had, and no one would even know you had them in the first place.

While everyone went on living and grieving and missing the young, energetic ninja who met one of the most tragic demises in all of the history of Konoha, you won't miss him. 

You won't miss him because no one expects you to.


End file.
